liloandstitchfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Lilo and Stitch Returns! with Yuna
This is a upcoming 2011 show about Stitch, Yuna, Jumba and Pleakley go to hawaii to live with lilo and her daughter. lilo`s Daughter and stitch redo the adventures getting new expirements and Lilo takes the place of Nani Main Characters Lilo Palekai Stitch/626 Kilo Paliaki Nani Paleakia David Reuin Yuna Jumba Jookiba Wendy Pleakley Angel/624 Gantu Ross Rueben/625 Dr. Rupert Jauques Von Hampsterviel Stigel/635 Magic/630 Minor Characters/Cameos 996 Other Expirements 1000/Crumbs Mertle Edmonds Mertle`s Friends Sasha Penny and her friends Tigerlilly Mrs Hasagawa Grandma Mia Palekai Kijimuna Yuna`s Dad Ice Cream Tourist Pleakley`s Mother Pleakleys Family Jumba`s Long Lost Mother Grandma Obba Episodes (Season 1) Episode 1: Hawaii here we come! They travel to hawaii however little did they know that some expirements from lilo and stitch where turned re-evil and jumba made new ones. When they get to lilo and her daughter they get a surprise. Episode 2: The Siren Girl Angel returns however, she is a re-turned expirement who sings her song in the order to: Yuna and pleakley who the song just made them freeze until the song stopped. When plaekley gone to tell jumba he alreadly was evil by her. Stitch sees her eyes turn red and he attacks her. Lilo and her daughter woke up and a certain giant whale came in with 625. Gantu came and Stitch sang the song turning everyone good as he hacked his cousins voice box. She turns good and gantu leaves. Episode 3: Trasher, Crasher, Smasher, Masher When Jumba unleashes expirement 630, 631, 632, 633, Yuna and stitch go looking for them. They all had building and crashing buildings and explode building abillites. When the expirements turn good, Hampsterviel sends Bonnie and clyde to steal 635 who is worser than angel and jumba finds the four expirments their place. Episode 4: Anjelica When 635 visits Stitch, they crush making angel jealous however, 635 is the same as bonnie but with angels song. She stealed stitch and a few expirements and turned them evil.It was up to angel to turn them good. Episode 5: Penny Strikes Yuna gets botherd by Penny and her gang again so 636 puts a stop to that with help from Link. Episode 6: Evile brings Cupcakes?!?!? 627 brings the gang cupcakes to eat and schedules a picnic but stitch gets confused and when he doesnt want to go on a picnic, 627 gets heartbroken so stitch finds he wanted a loving family and that he hates six arms and wants four. Episode 7: Nani and David comes to Dinner! Nani and David who been married for five years and have a child decide to go on a aniversiry dinner however, they dont realize that expirement 604 came braking the house. Yuna asks Lilo what it was lke catching expirements and Lilo siad It was hard for her and stitch but they made it catching 624 expirements including 624 however, Yuna and stitch must catch 9999 expirements. Episode 8: Bonjour Jumba! When 062: Frenchfry comes to see Yuna, he fattens Lilos daughter and Angel till they are fat meanwhile Stitch meets 635 who looks like Angel but is green with Navy Pink eyes and has the same song as angel, little does he know that she curses pepole she kisses so pepole hate him. Nani and Jumba save the kids from frenchfry and he turns good. Episode 9: Curstie When Expirement 635 made to curse pepole who hears her siren song or who she kisses so pepole hate him and dont know him but whoever she has a crush on is immune. She does her song on Stitch and cursed him and takes affect when pepole say his name. Jumba, Pleakeley, Lilo and her daughter, Nani,David and Yuna where affected however Angel knew that something was wrong and frees the curse and Yuna names her Curstie cause she curses things. Episode 10: Tigerlily Yuna`s cousin Tigerlily comes to tease Yuna and stitch so Jumba uses 640 to teach her a lesson, she will never forget. Episode 11: A certain 199 sticks his nose in! When 199 Nosey returns, he snoops at pepoles secrets and Kilo and Angel/624 must find a way to stop him meanwhile Yuna has a cold and Rueben tries to confince stitch to ask Angel to get married but stitch is too scared. Episode 12: This is Halloween! When Expirements 300 Spooky, snooty and Remmy return things get bad. Remmy scares pepole with his nightmares, Spooky scares pepole with their scariest thing and snooty sucks snot out of noses. Stitch is scared of water, Lilo is still scared of the house, Kilo is scared of the dark, Yuna is scared of Penny teasing her, Pleakeley is scared of his mother, Jumba is scared of his ex-wife, nani is scared of loosing lilo, Angel is scared of stitch breaking up with her and Tigerlily is scared of everyone knowng she treats stitch and yuna cruel. In the end, Hampsterviel is scared of babies. Episode 13: Fire, Water, Ice, Lava When 501 Yin, 502 Yang, 512 Slushy and 619 Splodyhead return, the island gets odd weathers and the kids and stitch must be catching them. Episode 14: Lets do the Karioke When 123 Carmen, comes she makes everyone dance however Hampsterviel is using 316 to change into 123 so when he does music, he lures them to hampsterviel until he gets amnsio on his head and turns good. Episode 15: Skip and Piks in Time: When Kilo wants to get older, she uses Skip unknowing that Yuna uses 638/Piks to go back in time to a child as seen in Stitch! Anime so she never met sasha or never knew Penny and her friends. She goes back meanwhile after Kilo goes back to, Jumba tells Stitch that if pepole use the two expirements at the same time, Lillos time as a kid, Yuna`s time as a kid with Stitch, Jumba, pleakley and Obba will be mixed in one so they will live at the country Hawapan which it was all a dream thanks to remmy. Episode 16: Tigerlily Meets Stigel When Expirement 635 Stigel is activated by 501 Yin accedently, She meets Stitch and he crushes on her and makes angel feel upset. Little did stitch know that 635 can turn expirements into werewolf expirements. Jumba is about to tell Yuna and Kilo about 635 when she sings her song, straight away like 624. When Pleakley enters the room he hears the song and turns evil too. When she sings the song to stitch, his eyes light up and turn normal. At Night, stitch grows huge blue hair and howls alot. Jumba turrned hairy too and the girls saved the day. Stitch apologizes to Angel. Jumba then says after they turned her good that she is indeed stitch and angel`s daughter. Episode 17: TBA Episode 18: TBA